


The Path to Power

by Jarmonbozia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarmonbozia/pseuds/Jarmonbozia
Summary: After the battle of Crait, more systems join the Resistance and put the First Order in the tough position. Without a guide from the former Supremer Leader Snoke, Kylo ren and General Hux must fiind the way to restore the strength to the First Order.





	The Path to Power

The space shuttle with menacing look was flying through the space and coming into the orbit of Cantonica. It belongs to Kylo Ren. This ship is large than his former vehicle after he was entitled as Supreme Leader of the First Order. In the main chamber of the shuttle sit two high-ranked leaders of the First Order. One was Kylo Ren. He’s wearing a black suit. He’s not so familiar with the formality, so he wasn’t very comfortable. The other one was General Hux who was standing in front of the mirror checking all the details of his white suit.

“Can you cheer up a little bit?” Hux said that to Kylo Ren after seeing his frown. “This is meeting is important than your personal emotion.”

Hux was finally pleased with his look. He smiled a little bit to his reflection and came back to his seat.

“The dress won’t help us in negociation.”  
“Dress helps. Look helps. Facial expression helps. Now, make face as if at least you have one decent thing happened.”

Ren shows Hux his tiny smile.

“Thank you. Now, put the top button on.”  
“It’s going kill me.”

Hux didn’t want to argue. He just walked to Ren and put the top button on his suit.

There is a voice coming off the speak.

“Supreme Leader. General. We now arrive Canto Bight.”  
“Thank you, Commander Larkz”

Canto Bight was shimmering when sunlight was replaced by the city lights. Some considered it to be one of the most glamorous city, but all of its beauty was artifact. The ship is landing on the dock near a waterfall which was created by rich weapon merchants who owned this city. It meant that many powerful people in the galaxy came to this place to make a business deal.

The dock was private. It located next to the beautiful garden. Both Ren and Hux were getting off the shuttle along with Commander Lurkz who was the leader of Hux’s security squad. He formed it due to the fear of Ren’s force ability. The squad recruited ones of the greatest assassins from every corner of the galaxy.

There was a woman coming to the dock. She’s very beautiful and very glamorous. She wore a red velvet gown which could glitter. She was walking toward Kylo ren and Hux as though as she’s floating with an extremely big smile. 

Hux did the same. He put a smile on his face too when he saw her, but Ren seemed to be nervous. He has learned much about social interaction. It was the first time that he came to the meeting in the name of Supreme Leader. The general goes to greet a host with his fake enthusiasm.

“Oh! Vena, my star, you are so beautiful too nice.” He kissed her on a cheek.  
“Don’t be, Foxy.” She giggled. “I won’t fall for your compliment so easily.”

Ren wondered how intimate they are.

“And here you are! Our new supreme leader.  
“Nice to meet you” Ren said.  
“Well. You are so handsome and thick. Bahahaha! Oh. Forgive me. I can’t control myself when a taller man is around me.”  
“That’s quite alright.”  
“Is he ready?” Hux asked.  
“Of course. He has counted on this evening waiting to see you again. Shall we?”

Vena make a gesture suggesting Hux put his arm in hers and he complies. Before leaving Kylo Ren leaving his order to Commander Lurkz.

“Prepare the ship. We can leave at any moment”

Vena and Hux were ahead of Ren. They had a small talk along the way.

“I’ve heard your business is not going well.” Vena said.  
“Many systems left the First Order after Snoke died.”  
“My poor Foxy. Let’s see what we can help you. By the way, that grumpy one who comes with you. How’s he? Is he a good peer?”  
“He is my nightmare come true.”  
“But he looks so lovely.”  
“You can’t fall for every man that you meet.”  
“Why not? I married a duke because of that.”  
“The fact is he’s a hothead. He’s suitable for being our leader and he loves throwing me around with the force.”  
“Bad boy! But not as bad as you.”

They both laughed.

Kylo Ren looked at them from behind. He never saw Hux so happy before. In fact, he barely knew about his general. He always imagined that Hux is very uptight and manipulative person. This is the first time he was introduced to Hux’s personal charisma. It seemed to be that Hux knew how to engage with people very well.

The club was held in the dome building. Many people came to this place in fancy clothes. Various odor kicked in the nose. Kylo Ren noticed many politicians and businessmen who used to be the First Order’s financial supporters, but now no one cared if a new Supreme Leader of the First Order came to this club. It’s like they didn’t even care about the war.

Inside the building, it was like the gradient theater but filled with round tables like the restaurant in lieu of seats. A female vocalist was performing a seducing singing show. Every space was filled of the crowd and the scenery was blurred by smoke.  
Kylo Ren feel alienated by everything around him. He just follows Hux and Vena through a walkway to the table. Someone is waiting for them there, a middle-aged man wearing a wool coat and smoking a cigar. He’s just enjoying the show without knowing that his guests are arrived until Vena kissed him on a cheek.

“Honey, they are here.”  
The man looks at Hux and laughs.  
“My dear boy, Armitage. Welcome!”  
“Duke Tantah.”

They both hugged and then the man looked at Ren. He started to sweat.

“And Supreme Leader Ren. It’s my pleasure to meet you.”  
“The pleasure is mine, Sir”  
“Ha! I love this man. Where did you find him, my boy?”  
“From work” Hux.replied.  
“It must be hot for you in here, Supreme Leader. Your hand is soaking.  
“Or he is very nervous right now because he’s not familiar with interacting to people.” Hux said with a smirk. 

Everyone sat down and make themselves comfortable except Ren. Shortly after a waiter served champagne, he quickly grabbed the glass. The food was sent via the duct under the table. Hux enjoyed the music and the meal.

A female vocalist wore a sexy gold silk dress. She was singing about the desire to love someone, but she couldn’t because her lover was too different from her. After the show ended. Vena clapped so loud and whistled to cheer up the singer.

“What a lovely place to be during the time of war” said Hux.  
“There is no better place to be my son. This is the heart of business”  
“I’ve heard that now you are a biggest dealer around here”  
“That’s right, son. I’m the biggest.”

Three of them, Duke Tantah, Vena and Hux are laughing hysterically while Ren are trying to.

“What about your business, Supreme Leader?” the duke asked. “Mining and gas still make profits?”

Ren clears his throat before speaking.

“It’s a hard time for us after the death of our leader. I admit. We don’t have many resource as we used to.”  
“Poor thing. I cross my fingers for you.”  
“We lost many of our supports.” Hux said. “They don’t have confidence in us like before.”  
“I understand that.”  
“That’s why we are here” Hux’s voice was so adamant “Tantah, we want you to help us.”  
“And you want superweapon, my ships and my money.”  
“If it doesn’t sound impolite, I will say yes.”  
“Listen, son. I love you and we’ve been friends since you were a boy sitting where you sit now with your father, but business is business. I sell my weapons for everyone.”  
“If your help us to end this war, you can control every chain of business by yourself after everything is done.”  
“It’s not that easy, son. This war has begun for too long. It implanted itself in everyone’s mind. Even if you win this war, it’s going to be the next. Now the resistance’s got more supporters than ever. They’re storing the weapons for the next battle. I’m afraid that it will be the long way before the First Order can stop them even with my support.”  
“We are stronger than you think.” Ren said. “We’re born from the ashes of the Empire and we almost destroyed all of the Resistance.”  
“Almost” Tantah smiled gently. “Nothing is always the same. Besides, two can’t even get along.”  
“No.” Hux and Ren synchronously responded.  
“We might have different opinion but it’s not a problem.” Ren said. He awkwardly tried to bend his head toward Hux’s to show the duke and they were on the same side. Hux thought it was stupid and he just smiled.  
“I know that you’re developing a new superweapon. That’s only what we ask.” Hux said.  
“Ha! It will be devastated like Death Star. That’s too much to ask, my dear boy. It is very expensive, and I don’t like to deal with chance. You can’t win the war only with the weapon.”  
“You that I’ll never give up on this.” Hux insisted.  
“I know, son. So, let me share some of my knowledge. The Rebel and the Resistance, they always find another way to rise again after the destruction.”  
“They still have hope. The Jedi.” Ren cut off  
“That’s one thing. Even though they do believe in magician, they can’t deny that the future government must rely on money and power. So, this is my suggestion. Cut off their resource. Weaken their power. Destroy their hope. That will be a good start for two of you.”

When the meeting ended, Kylo Ren was left disappointed but Hux was inspired by Tantah’s words.

Vena farewells Kylo Ren before he goes back to the shuttle.

“It’s so good to see you, Supreme Leader.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Hux said you are very naughty to him.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He said you love throwing around. If you could, I want you to be nicer to him.”  
He didn’t answer.

Hux’s still chatting with Duke Tantah.

“Now, you are the leader leading your own fate without any commander of Snoke.” Tantah initiated the conversation knowing where it’s leading to.  
“I still have to listen to Ren” Hux answered bitterly.  
“It is this moment that you pave your own path, son. Now, you can be who you are. You’re not like him. You’re not like any of them. You’re sharper than you know.”  
“I’m one of them.”  
“No. You’re not. What is Ben Solo’s goal?”  
“I presumed he wants to wipe out the Jedi.”  
“And what is your goal?”  
“Bring the order back to the galaxy.” The general answered confidently. “After all the annihilation, the galaxy needs the order.”  
“And now there is only you who can do that. Good luck, son."

They both shaked hands. Hux’s very pleased. To Hux, Tantah was like father he wished to have. His thoughts was overwhelmed by a strong will to restore the order but first he had to put Kylo Ren aside.

Hux finally catched up with Ren. He couldn’t hide his thought. Hux’s smirking and it confused Ren.

“You’re very nervous in there, Supreme Leader. What happens? Is the food poisonous?” Hux’s mocking him.  
“This is such a waste of time.” Ren mumbled.  
“I think it’s a wonderful advice. Maybe you didn’t pay enough attention.”  
“An idiot can think of it”  
“And why can’t you? You wise Supreme Leader.”

Ren lost his temper. He threw Hux to the garden next to the dock with the force and ignited the lightsaber. Hux’s rolling on the ground. Ren followed him to the garden. He grabbed his neck and pushed him against the garden wall.

“Alright. Do it!” Hux shouted. “And then what you’re going to do, Supreme Leader? Rule the First Order with your force trick? You killed two of your own kind. Everyone will leave. You can’t do this without me. You will bring the doom to all of us.”

Kylo Ren screamed with all his anger and threw Hux to another direction. Then he collapsed to the ground. He shut the lightsaber down. Hux said something of which he is deeply afraid. He knew that without the First Order, he’s nothing. Without Hux’s nothing. No one wanted him anymore.

Hux stood up and brushed away all the dirt from his suit. He tried to be composed because in that moment, he though Ren would actually kill him, but he couldn’t show him his fear or his weakness.

“Gather yourself together. I will wait on the ship.” 

Ren obeyed Hux’s order. He tried to calm himself but it’s so hard when he’s always angry. He searched for the most soothing feeling inside him. Then he found his childhood which barely left in his memory. It’s not a clear picture but a scent and a sound. His thought was interrupted. Something’s in the garden.

Ren followed the noise than he’s heard. Someone was running in the garden. There was three of them, small figures in the dark. He ran fat to cut off them before they could go any further and then he found out that those were children.  
He suspected them because children in Canto Bight were not allowed to leave their working place.

“What are you doing around here?” He asked but the kids didn’t answer. “Aren’t you supposed to get back to work?”

He tried to scare the kids to make them speak. So, he shouted the same sentence. It partly worked. Those kids were terrified but didn’t speak a word. Ren thought that he should tries a tough method. So, he ignited his lightsaber again. Two kids stepped back because of fear but one boy didn’t. That had Ren’s interest.

So, Ren headed to that boy, but he threw a rock at Ren not with his hand but with the force.

“I’m not afraid of you.” The young force sensitive said.  
“Very brave of you. Are you planning to leave the planet? I guess you use the force to escape. I can help. I can take your away from here and I can teach you the way of the force.”  
“We won’t need your help.”  
“Don’t you wish to become a powerful force user?”  
“I don’t want to be like you.”  
“Three of you all alone can’t make it through this planet.”  
“I will.”  
“Come with me now before I have you taken.”  
“No.”  
“You forced me to do this.”

Kylo Ren reached his hand out trying to pull the boy with the force but before that something stopped him.

“Leave me.” The familiar voice came to Ren’s ear “They’re coming with me.”

Kylo Ren turned around and then he saw her. Rey, a scavenger from Jakku who became a Jedi. Her appearance makes him angry because it reminds he reminded him of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. It’s enough to stirrup his rage.

“They are not going anywhere because you’re not leaving here alive.”  
“Children, run.” Rey ordered them.  
“I offered you a chance to live. Now, you won’t see any mercy from me.”  
“I would never ask for it.”

Ren’s charging to her. Rey raised her new lightsaber and screamed so loud before they faced up in the fight.

“Quick. Go to the falcon” Rey shouted to the children.

Red lightsaber of Ren was thrashed against Rey’s. She pounded back but he’s stronger than the last time that they fought. She pulled the sword and attacked again. Ren fought back with all the wrath he had. So, she turned defensive, but he kept attacking.  
Finally, Rey disengaged the lightsabers and ran off. She didn’t mean to fight. All she had to do is buying time for the children. Kylo Ren hunted her down. This time she only dodged his attack and fought when she had a chance. She lured him into the hedge maze in the garden. She knew he’s not very calculating in the fight. Ren cut everything in his sight. Now he lost her. All the shrubs were chopped down and then he finally found her.

The light was shed upon two fighters. Millennium Falcon was arrived. It flew over the edge of the cliff. There was Finn standing on the ship’s ramp. He’s firing his blaster to Kylo Ren. It gave Rey a moment to escape. But then someone fired back to the Falcon. The shot almost killed Finn.

The security squad of General Hux joined the battle. Some of them were setting up the canon to shoot the Falcon down. Finn knew he had to leave now in order to survive. However, Finn couldn’t leave Rey. She’s almost there.

A giant blast was fired from the Falcon’s gunner. Rose took control of it. Some of Hux’s squad were shot to death. Rey ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped onto the ramp.

“Where are the kids?” She asked Finn.  
“They’re saved now. Come on.”

Seeing them leave, Hux’s hearth now was filled loathe. He thought to himself than he wouldn’t let they escape this time.

“Commander Lutz, send off our fighter.”

The Falcon’s leaving but Chewie who was piloting the Falcon spotted three Tie fighters were coming after them. He screamed on the microphone asking Rose if she could take care of them.

“Let’s see.” Rose replied.

Before she could take a shot, the falcon was blasted by something else. It was Hux who fired the cannon from the ground by himself. He was satisfied by the outcome. The Falcon’s arm was unable.

“The gun is down” Rose said nervously. “We’ve got to lose them.”

A ton of blasts were fired from Tie fighters, but Chewie was a veteran pilot. They’re all missed. However, the Falcon had lost its shield of the previous attack. A single hit could destroy a ship. Finn and Rey came into the bridge and saw the risk.

“Chewy, we have to go faster. They almost get us.” Finn said.  
“We can’t.” Rey responded instead “We lost some power. If we do that, we can’t use the hyperspace.”

One of the fighters almost locked the target and then an X-wing flew out of nowhere. Poe Dameron came to rescue. He took down two fighters within minutes. The last fighter didn’t focus on the X-wing. It craved to bring down the Falcon.  
The target was locked. The fighter fired its blaster. The green light’s heading to the Falcon but another the red light blocked it. Poe shot Tie Fighter’s blast before it reached the target. Now, he fired another blast and pulverized that fighter. After getting rid of the obstacles, both ship drove into hyperspace.

It’s another time that Kylo Ren saw that ship flew away. Both Hux and Ren were getting used to this kind of disappointment. So, no one said anything about it. Hux and Commander Larkz were checking the body.

“Those bastards.” Hux swore.

Canto Bight’s police came to investigate the scene but Kylo Ren and Hux went back the ship.

“Do you know why they’re here?” Hux questioned.  
“That scavenger is collecting the force sensitive.” Ren answered.  
“She’s trying to the belief of Jedi.”  
“We must stop her.”  
“I’ll leave it to you. Do you have a plan?”  
“Do the same. I’ll bring back the Knights of Ren.”


End file.
